Control Paternal
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Apretó con fuerza su lápiz, por supuesto su preciado Neah debía saberlo todo, ¿por qué tenía que molestarse con mencionárselo? Y que el frijol estuviese practicando kendo no ayudaba en nada. AU.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Por más que quiera, DGM sigue sin ser mío. Katsura Hoshino-sensei es reponsable de eso.

* * *

—¿Cómo crees que debería llamarse, Kanda?—preguntó Allen, acariciando su barriga.

—¿Qué?

Kanda frunció el ceño al sentir el codazo impactar contra sus costillas, tuvo que contener el impulso de regresarle el golpe al pequeño bastardo, después de todo, ahora Allen era quién cargaba con una parte de él.

—Nuestro hijo, imbécil.

—¿_Eso_ necesita un nombre?—preguntó de mala gana, impaciente por correrlo de su casa.

—_Obviamente_—respondió lento, como tratando de explicarle algo a un niño de tres años—. No podemos simplemente llamarle _cosa_.

El japonés respiró profundamente, _y un coño_, esto de soportar al Moyashi era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Moyashi, estás exagerando.

—No lo estoy, puede que sea hijo tuyo, pero también es mío…no voy a dejar que ningún hijo mío sufra por su nombre—exclamó indignado—, ya es bastante malo que a su madre la confundan con un _pronombre inglés_.

Una sonora carcajada, y el sonido de una katana desenfundarse. Allen tenía que reconocer—ya bastante sudado y con las mejillas carmín después de semejante carrera—, que había sido divertido molestar a Kanda; además, sobo ligeramente su panza, al parecer la indigestión había parado, debía agradecerle a su irascible compañero por el antiácido, pensó mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacía su casa.

Kanda vio con odio al pequeño huevo en su sofá.

—_El bebé necesita el cariño de su madre—. _Había dicho Allen después de burlar a Kanda_._

Joder, como odiaba su vida.

* * *

**Control paternal.**

_Su primer hijo debía ser un éxito, aunque murieran en el intento_.

Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker.

* * *

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás, estaba en su séptimo período, el último antes de poder salir y comenzar las actividades del club de Kendo —la única cosa que de verdad le gustaba—, y sobre todo…para poder quitarse de encima las molestas presencias del Conejo y el Moyashi.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía tomando apuntes diligentemente, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorar el constante cuchicheo de las personas frente a él. Al parecer Lavi había decidido que la clase de la profesora Nine era el mejor momento para chismear con el garbanzo, _'imbécil'_, pero dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, sí la profesora llegaba a descubrirlos, ambos idiotas estarían en detención por lo menos dos semanas; aquello aseguraría que el regreso a casa en los días que no había actividades en el club, lo hiciese _solo_.

—…el proyecto tendrá que hacerse en equipos de dos personas, uno fungirá como padre y el otro de madre, esta vez no se tomará en cuenta el sexo de los integrantes ya que no tenemos el mismo número de hombres y mujeres; todo será al azar.

Parpadeó, rápido y un poco confuso, sólo un poco porque,_ diablos_, Kanda Yuu no se distrae. Él rechinó los dientes, todo había sido culpa de aquel par de atarantados, sí no hubiesen hecho aquella bulla, él ahora sabría de que rayos estaba hablando la profesora.

—Cada uno tomará dos papeles, el primero determinará su compañero de proyecto—dijo la profesora Nine señalando la primera caja a su derecha sobre el escritorio, para después tomar una caja más pequeña a su izquierda—. Y está os dirá que rol tomarán en su familia, ¿entendido?

La profesora recorrió las caras expectantes de sus alumnos, sonrió tenuemente, sería un proyecto interesante y enriquecedor.

—Pues adelante, vayan pasando conforme a su número de lista, anotarán en nombre de su compañero en la lista sobre el escritorio; sí por casualidad les llega a tocar su nombre, vuelvan a introducir el papel en la caja y saquen otro. _Nada de trampas_.

En la advertencia final, la joven profesora hizo especial énfasis, logrando sacar unos débiles quejidos de entendimiento. Nadie quería ver a la profesora Cloud Nine enojada, la última vez Lavi había logrado una detención de dos meses, y según los rumores, el joven pelirrojo había tenido que ordenar las oficinas de los profesores Cross y Lee.

Los estudiantes fueron pasando uno a uno, seguidos cuidadosamente por la inquisitiva vista de su profesora; después de diez minutos por fin había llegado su turno. Kanda se levantó con presteza y recorrió rápidamente el camino que lo separaba del escritorio; por veces como está, Kanda odiaba sentarse en la última banca de la última fila junto a las ventanas, el camino hacía el escritorio siempre levantaba las miradas, y unas cuantas sonrisitas idiotas de sus compañeras, frunció el ceño.

—¡Buena suerte Yuu!

Escuchó el grito del imbécil, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar el usual regaño, no quería una detención. Aquello podía significar una suspensión temporal del equipo de Kendo, cosa que no podía permitir. Pero se sentía algo aliviado, Lavi había tomado como compañero de equipo a Lou Fa, así que tenía algo menos de que preocuparse.

Kanda metió la mano en la caja, revolviendo vigorosamente los papeles restantes, cuando decidió que era seguro sacarlo, porque joder…aún quedaba el idiota número dos por asignar, él no quería riesgos, y procedió con la segunda caja, repitiendo el procedimiento. Apretó fuertemente ambos papeles contra su mano y abrió el primero rápidamente.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces…leyendo con cuidado las palabras escritas en la inconfundible y legible letra de la señorita Nine.

—¿Qué sucede Kanda?, ¿te ha tocado tu nombre?

Kanda estuvo tentado a mentir, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos miel de la mujer fijos en los azul oscuro de los suyos, desvió la vista sólo un poco. Cosa que basto para que la profesora le quitara el papel de sus manos, a pesar de todo…el japonés tenía un sentido del honor muy alto, y por muy insoportables que sean las personas, siempre había visto mal mentir a sus mayores. Pero…

—Hmp, pero sí te ha tocado Walker—dijo con complacencia, Kanda supo de inmediato que debió mentir—, será algo interesante de ver, tomando en cuenta el historial del su relación.

El joven estudiante frunció el ceño, hace unos cuantos meses el Moyashi y él se habían cargado el laboratorio en una de sus clases, la profesora estaba hecha un basilisco; pero no había sido culpa suya, sí sólo el _frijol _fuera menos inútil. Desde entonces, ella siempre los separaba cuando tocaba hacer experimentos por equipo. Cosa que no era mala.

—¡Profesora!, no, no habla enserio ¿verdad? —protestó una voz que Kanda conocía muy bien, desde su lugar al fondo del salón—. Usted sabe que Ba..digo, Kanda y yo no er…congeniamos muy bien y…

—Silencio Walker—lo cortó la bella mujer, ajustándose los cuellos de su prístina bata blanca—. Precisamente por lo mismo he pensado dejarlos juntos, al fin y al cabo para el proyecto no necesitarán materiales inflamables o peligrosos; de hecho con esto me demostrarán que son lo suficiente maduros, y para ustedes será una lección aún más importante que la del resto de sus compañeros.

Kanda sintió reptar oleadas de rabia por su cuerpo, tanto hacía su profesora, como por el frijol descerebrado; el tonto parloteo del otro había hecho que su profesora se pusiera seria. Guardo silencio, aguantando las miradas intensas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Tendrán que cuidar el huevo que os daré como su hijo, padres responsables y cariñosos…como si fuese real—. La profesora extrajo un huevo del bolsillo de su bata, y procedió a explicar su función—.  
Que no los engañe su apariencia, el profesor Komui ha sido muy amable al prestarme sus conocimientos para el desarrollo de éste huevo.

»—Es un mini-robot con la función de captar y registrar sus acciones torno a él, como les dije es como si se tratará de su verdadero hijo; está programado para emitir ciertos sonidos que representan: hambre, sueño, atención, cansancio, todo viene en el cuadernillo que les repartiré después de terminar la selección—la mujer señalo el pulcro bulto de cuadernillos apilados en el estante al lado del pizarrón—. Sí ustedes lo dejan caer, no alimentar, ignoran las 'necesidades' del huevo, éste ira registrándolo en su memoria, no se dañará al momento, pero él me dirá que tan buenos padres fueron. Es inútil que intenten abrirlo, cuenta con un seguro y los datos no se guardan directamente en él.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados, todo aquello se veía más complicado que un simple proyecto escolar. Todos sabían que la Black Order mantenía un nivel muy alto, pero esto. Bueno, también la profesora Nine era una de las mejores profesoras, estricta y con un nivel de elite.

—Es importante saber que estamos formando jóvenes con valores y responsables, y como están en último año, la _academia_ ha decidido darles este proyecto como calificación final—. Cloud Nine, guardo nuevamente el huevo en su bolsillo—. Y bien joven Kanda, ¿qué rol le toco?

Casi había olvidado el otro pedazo de papel que seguí estrujando en su mano derecha, lo desdoblo con cuidado.

—_Madre_—siseó, lo más serio e indiferente que pudo, ignorando las penetrantes miradas hacía él.

—Excelente.

Y con eso su infierno personal había comenzado.

**_tbc_**

* * *

**a/N**: Lo sé, corto, pero ustedes me dirán sí vale la pena continuar escribiendo (sonrisa nerviosa), tenía que aprovechar que mi musa andaba de buenas.

review?


	2. El nombre

**Disclaimer**: Por mucho que llore, DGM sigue sin ser mío.

**

* * *

1. El nombre, es aquella **_**cosa**_** que va antes del apellido.**

**

* * *

**Aquel era un silencio tenso, impenetrable y ligeramente _embarazoso_. Pero él no era el tipo de persona que rompe el hielo, ni siquiera le gustaba conversar, lo que tenía que ser dicho se debía de hacer con palabras cortas y claras; pero en estos momentos su amado silencio, se estaba volviendo absurdamente desquiciante. Volvió a ver con rencor al objeto en medio de la mesa.

—Nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa de tu mal genio, Kanda— reprendió Allen.

Kanda alzó la vista, ahora lanzado una mirada asesina al temerario frijol que estaba sentado frente a él, con el pequeño huevo fuertemente sostenido entre sus manos, casi protector. Chasqueo la lengua y volteó su cara hacía el otro lado, observando que la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Cosa obvia, la mayoría ya había terminado sus actividades extracurriculares, ahora sólo quedaban los que estaban en detención ó tenían un proyecto que entregar mañana.

—Imbécil, a ti te queda más el papel de madre—siseó con despreció.

Todo su plan de pasar el último período de su tercer año de preparatoria tranquilo, se había ido a la basura, ahora tendría que estar pegado a una de las personas más exasperantes que conocía. Entrecerró los ojos, echándole la culpa a aquel estúpido huevo y al idiota de Walker.

Sí Walker no se hubiese saltado grados—porque era jodidamente inteligente para su edad, gracias a su maniático tutor que le enseñaba cosas avanzadas—, ahora mismo podría ignorar a su compañero de equipo y pasar sin problemas el estúpido proyecto. Pero no, el jodido frijol tenía que estar en su curso, y estar en casi todas sus clases.

—Nah—. Allen hizo un gesto con la mano, enfatizando su negación—. Con tu cabello, bien te puedes hacer pasar por una adorable mami, sólo necesitamos hacer algo con tú carácter de los mil demonios.

—¿Qué has dicho im…

Kanda vio con furia aquella mano que osaba tocarlo, más bien evitar que continuara hablando. Allen lo veía serio, el garbanzo se había levantado de su lugar y le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos, cuidando que el huevo no cayera durante el trayecto.

—No te atrevas a decir malas palabras frente al niño, ¿qué clase de madre eres? —lo reprendió.

Decir que sus ojos casi se salían de orbita al escuchar la declaración del otro, era una exageración. Pero Kanda había quedado entre estupefacto y rabioso.

¿En qué mierda se había metido?

.

.

Después de varias riñas, e interrupciones de parte de Allen hacía Kanda, el joven japonés se las había arreglado para que el otro se quedará a cargo por aquel día del huevo; cosa que no le complacía al otro, pero no quería iniciar una nueva discusión.

—_No es bueno para él._

Había dicho el albino mirando con aprensión el objeto inanimado entre sus brazos. Kanda tuvo que apretar su tabique nasal, quitándose los lentes de lectura, para tratar de mermar el punzante dolor en sus sienes.

El famoso huevo no era más que un ovalo de a lo mucho nos quince centímetro de largo por diez de ancho, tenía un rostro aburrido, dos simples líneas rectas de modo horizontal que simulaban ser sus ojos, y una tercera más chica y al centro (sólo unos pocos centímetros más abajo que las otras dos) siendo su boca. Aún así, el Moyashi parecía tomarse muy enserio el papel de padre.

Kanda aún recordaba el brillo en los ojos grises del menor, y como aquella sonrisa que odiaba tanto, parecía ampliarse aún más por momentos. Después de todo el frijol seguía siendo un niño aunque su cabello blanco parecía decir lo contrario, se dijo Kanda, tratando de concentrarse en su maldito problema de estadística.

Bufó y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, dejando botada la tarea sobre su escritorio; aquel estúpido pensamiento no dejaba de taladrarle el cerebro, una voz—bastante parecida a la de Allen—, recordándole que el proyecto también era suyo. Él no era irresponsable, quizás debió haber tomado el cuadernillo de las instrucciones, o al menos sacarle copia; Walker era demasiado atolondrado y despistado para su propio bien.

—Joder.

Se inclinó para tomar su mochila a un lado de la mesa, recordando que aquel garbanzo le había dado el número de su celular; al principio lo había visto mal y estaba a punto de tirarlo, ahora agradecía que no hubiera cedido al impulso. Vio con odio la hilera de números, escritos en la limpia y ordenada caligrafía de Allen Walker.

Marco el número desde el teléfono junto a su portátil, tuvo que esperar bastante para que aquel tonto le contestara.

—_¿Hola?_—preguntó la otra voz con cautela.

'_Desde luego_', pensó el japonés, después de todo era la primera vez que le marcaba, su número debía aparecer como desconocido en el celular del otro.

—Soy yo, estúpido Moyashi—respondió agrió, imaginándose el rostro enojado que debió haber puesto Allen al otro lado de la línea.

—_Mi nombre es Allen, retardado_—siseó el menor, Kanda curvo un poco sus labios en un gesto malicioso—. _¿Qué deseas?_

—¿Cómo está?

—_¿Cómo está qué?_—replicó el otro, el pelinegro pudo jurar que el tono que había utilizado era burlesco.

—La _cosa_ esa, tch—dijo tronando la lengua, hastiado de tener que gastar su tiempo llamando a su compañero—, ¿no lo has roto?, ¿cierto frijol?

—_¿De qué __cosa__ estás hablando?, sí te refieres a __Tim__, él ahora está durmiendo._

—…

—_Después de cenar cayó rendido_—aclaró Allen, al no escuchar replica del otro.

—¿Qué mierda es **Tim**?

—_Nuestro hijo, no sabía que eras tan lento_ —contestó soltando una carcajada, Kanda tuvo que retirarse del auricular por unos segundos—. _Cada día me sorprendes más_.

—Muy gracioso Moyashi—dijo sarcástico—. Pero no dejaré que lleve nombre tan absurdo, ¿además que jodidos es eso de Tim?

—_Actualmente el diminutivo de Timcanpy._

—…Joder no—escupió, no podía creer lo infantil de su compañero de equipo—. ¿Qué eres?, ¿un niño?, sí esa cosa va a ser algo mío—dijo con desagrado claro en su voz—, al menos tendrá un nombre que signifique algo, como _Mugen_.

—_¿Y qué se supone que significa Mugen, Kanda?_

—Seis ilusiones.

—…

—Es mejor que la idiotez que pensabas ponerle, Moyashi.

—_Cierra el pico BaKanda_—reprochó de inmediato el joven—. _No voy a dejar que lo llames así._

—Ya es un hecho.

Kanda escuchó como única respuesta el tono de la línea muerta, el estúpido frijol se había atrevido a colgarle.

—Che.

Ahora podría concentrarse en su tarea, al menos sabía que _Mugen_ seguía vivo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, con un dolor de cuello espantoso—producto de haberse quedado dormido en el escritorio en vez de su confortable cama— y un carácter más _explosivo_ de lo común; Kanda Yuu emprendió su camino hacía su escuela, pulcramente vestido en el uniforme negro de la institución y el maletín a su lado, repleto de las asignaciones que debía entregar hoy.

Por suerte Ética le tocaba hasta dentro de dos días, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para resolver el inconveniente con el garbanzo. Frunció el ceño al recordar que aquél guisante había sido culpa de su desvelo.

—Joder.

Y es que su puto número había quedado registrado—obviamente—en el celular del otro, permitiéndole al idiota marcarle a las tres de la jodida mañana; sólo para decirle que Mugen no podía dormir.

—_¿Y cómo mierda se supone que esa cosa duerme, imbécil?—respondió convencido de que sólo era una mentira del menor para joderlo._

—_Pues eso mismo, tiene un sensor…y ahora mismo está despierto y haciendo ruido._

—_¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

—_Háblale__—siseó el otro, Kanda pudo escuchar en esos momentos el fastidioso pitido al otro lado de la línea, a eso se refería Allen._

Kanda gasto una hora tratando de dormirlo, y diez minutos más tratando de despertar al Moyashi, quién se había quedado dormido a mitad de la jornada, después del intento de cantarle una canción de cuna al huevo.

—¡Yuu!—gritó alguien tras de él.

El japonés se volteó en _ipso facto_, atestando un certero golpe al estomago del otro con su cartera, sí Lavi hubiese sido menos confiado podría haberlo evitado.

—Eso dolió Yu…

—Vuelve a decir mi nombre y terminarás más que con un ojo morado, conejo.

Kanda le lanzó una mirada helada al joven frente a él; sólo alguien tan idiota, y suicida, como Lavi se arriesgaba a llamarle así. Frunció el ceño al ver que la tonta sonrisa en el rostro de su auto proclamado amigo no lo abandonaba.

—Esto apesta—dijo Lavi en el transcurso de su caminata hacía la escuela, al ver que su amigo parecía más cambiado—. _Yoshi_ no paró de llorar anoche, Lou Fa tuvo suerte de no ser la madre.

El pelirrojo vio de reojo como el otro había alzado la ceja al escuchar eso; una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de inmediato.

—¡Tenemos que unirnos!—exclamó mientras ponía en brazo sobre los hombros de Kanda—. ¡No más represión para las madres!

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte, Kanda se trono los dedos, dispuesto a iniciar el castigo contra aquel conejo.

* * *

_**Cuando son nueve, en realidad hay diez.**_

* * *

Allen observó con orgullo a su pequeño Tim, se veía tan lindo con aquel moño rojo en ¿su cuello?, igual al que el usaba cuando no iba a la escuela. Dio unas pequeñas caricias en la punta—cabeza– de su hijo, y se dispuso a coger sus cosas para marcharse de la escuela.

—¿Ya extrañas a mamá?

Un pequeño resplandor verde broto de un costado del huevo, el menor sonrió.

—Espero que Kanda no esté muy enojado—murmuró Allen al recordar la llamada de anoche—. Pero igual Tim, no creo que lo esté contigo, eres su hijo después de todo.

Sonrió recordando aquel absurdo nombre que el bastardo quería ponerle a su pequeño niño, venga ¿qué clase de nombre era Mugen?

Allen alzó la vista, el cielo estaba nublado…esperaba que fuera un buen día, rogaba que no se pusiera peor.

_tbc?_

_

* * *

_**a/N**: Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, hacen que brille ¿saben? Espero continúen leyendo ésta locura.

**Siguiente**: _2. Conociendo al abuelo, sí aquella persona extraña que te hornea galletas._

»—Y una mierda, él no dormirá aquí.

»—Pero Yuu-kun, él es tu hijo—dijo Tiedoll con reproche.

Aprovecho para invitarlos, fans del yullen, a la comunidad en livejournal: http : / / community . livejournal . com / yullen_esp (quiten espacios). Espero verlos por allá ( :


	3. El abuelo

**2. Conociendo al Abuelo, sí, ése ser extraño que te hornea galletas.**

Hay ciertas cosas en la vida, que inexplicable e irrevocablemente, se escapan de nuestro conocimiento; o sí lo sabemos—en el 0,01% de los casos—, lo olvidamos…como quien olvida alimentar a su perro, aunque su madre le haya recordado una hora antes de salirse a comprar. Son pequeños pasos metódicos de los que no estamos totalmente seguros, mas hechos por inercia, que por propia habilidad y conciencia.

Así como la fina tinta en el delicado papel, formando trazos inconexos que imposiblemente se unen para dar belleza al cuadro, y tras de éste,_ él_, ese orgulloso artista que enseña al mundo a su pequeño recién nacido.

—Es un hermoso cuadro, señor —dice alguien atrás de él.

Tiedoll, —Froi Tiedoll, consagrado artista y padre, para ser más exactos—, voltea y sonríe; la vieja sonrisa bonachona y llena de buenas intenciones, esa que tanto disgusta a uno de sus pequeños retoños.

—Gracias —gorgorea complacido volteándose para ver con peripecia a su interlocutor.

Se tiene que subir más las gafas para asegurarse que su vista no lo engaña, a pesar del cabello blanco —¿platino?—, un rostro joven es quien le sonríe. El artista después de segundos de escrutinio, decide que es un bello rostro juvenil, más andrógino —cosa que no diría para no ofender a su inesperado espectador—, sería buen modelo, toda aquella extravagancia de colores; y esa peculiar cicatriz en su rostro.

—Froi Tiedoll —decide presentarse, extendiéndole la mano con gusto.

El joven hace unas cuantas maniobras para despejar sus manos y aceptar el gesto, Froi vio con extrañeza el afán de proteger el extraño objeto entre sus brazos, cosa que tenía parecido al de un huevo —uno muy grande como para ser natural.

—_Allen Walker_.

* * *

_Ante un enemigo en común, hay que hacer un frente conocido._

Sobre como Kanda aprendió a ser madre.

Mugen (_Tim_) necesita una katana, así podrá defenderse cuando ciertas personas inútiles [léase Moyashi (_¡Allen!_), el Conejo, y el viejo (_Tiedoll-san_)] traten de acercarse; su idiotez puede ser contagiosa.

* * *

Había diferentes maneras de connotar _eso_, tantas, que muchas de ellas eran inútiles por ser demasiado ambiguas, o sutiles dado el caso, para semejante cabeza dura como Allen Walker. Kanda vio con recelo la taza de té frente a él.

De verdad, el japonés nunca había conocido a alguien tan, _idiota_, inocente como él. Y él ha conocido a mucha gente, a pesar de su finta antisocial, no quiere decir que no observe su entorno; aquello era muy importante, más sí eres un deportista como el joven. Pero aquello no importa ahora, Kanda decanta, el problema radica en el bienestar de su hijo/proyecto, lo que conlleva a que mantuviese su boleta limpia —y no por ello menos importante— también el pase a la universidad deseada.

Su futuro pendía de un huevo, literalmente.

Removió sin apetito la pasta frente a él, nada como su adorada soba; pero dado que aquel día no servían platillos orientales.

—Che.

—Eso es lo único que has dicho los últimos veinte minutos, al menos deberías intentar hablar con Tim.

—Mugen —siseó con veneno.

Allen le lanzó una mirada desafiante, a lo que Kanda respondió con otra de igual intensidad. Él era el campeón para ese tipo de cosas.

—Necesitas demostrarle afecto, lo necesita —insistió el joven, el japonés sólo le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano—. No veas Tim, tu mami sólo tiene esos síntomas.

—¿Qué síntomas, gusano?

El albino se levanto de la mesa con gracia, recogiendo sus cosas y sosteniendo a su hijo bajo el brazo, para después de acomodarse bien las cosas, ponerlo en las manos de Kanda.

—Cuida de _Tim_— le dijo dándole una sonrisa dulce, de esas que detesta el mayor.

Y un _huevo._

.

.

Kanda siendo pues_ Kanda_, no dudo en aventarle el huevo a Walker al quinto período (dos después del receso). Y es que _joder_, todas aquellas chicas no paraban de chillar cada vez que veían como cargaba la cosa esa, '_¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?_'; lo único bueno de aquellas dos clases, era que no las compartía con Walker.

—Tu turno —espetó antes de dar media vuelta y salir a zancadas.

.

.

Allen vio con cierta precaución la cara iracunda de su compañero de proyecto, subrayo unas cuantas oraciones más de su juego de copias, antes de volver a ver a Kanda. Era obvio que el joven japonés estaba enfadado, el agarre a su lápiz y la furia con la que escribía los resultados en su libreta, descubrían que el muchacho estaba en una de sus comunes fases de ira, ó como a Allen le gustaba llamarlas, el tiempo de ser BaKanda.

Le tomo otros tres párrafos más de su tarea de literatura, antes de que se decidiera encarar a su susceptible compañero. Es que venga, no era muy cómodo tratar de hacer sus deberes, cuando la persona frente a ti tenía semejante aura asesina.

—¿Qué sucede Kanda?

El aludido levantó la vista de sus propios deberes, y le dirigió una mirada asesina al garbanzo frente a él.

—Llamas demasiado la atención imbécil.

Y con eso se levantó, con Allen Walker corriendo tras él.

.

.

A Kanda Yuu generalmente le interesaba un comino lo que la gente dijera de él, pero la cosa era diferente cuando esos comentarios eran constantes perturbando su paz. Ahora, sí esos comentarios iban dirigidos a Allen—_Moyashi_—Walker le valían aún más. Pero ahora, con aquella horda de niñas chillonas alrededor de ellos, susurrando y sonrojándose entre risitas molestas, le estaban agotando su escasa paciencia.

Estaban en una biblioteca, la vena en su frente crecía alarmantemente, y después de escuchar la pregunta del frijol exploto. A ese paso nunca terminaría su cuestionario, a ese ritmo no se podría controlar, y él ya tenía la vida suficientemente jodida con aquel estúpido proyecto, como para agregar una detención por amar barullo en la biblioteca.

—Walker se ve tan lindo cargando a su hijo —susurró una joven unas mesas tras de ellos.

—Sería un perfecto padre…

—¡Es tan tierno!

¿Qué tenía de tierno ese jodido moyashi?, era demasiado sensible, quizás esa fachada de caballerosidad era lo que las atraía. No era que estuviese celoso de él, 'joder no', por él que se quedase con toda la atención, le ahorraba molestias. Sin embargo, sus berridos lo desconcentraban.

—Se ve muy guapo, ese ahora parental le agregan puntos a su atractivo.

¿Guapo?, Kanda se le quedo mirando al joven frente a él... ¿de dónde diablos era atractivo?

Siseo una respuesta y se apresuro a salir de ahí, si continuaba en ese lugar no sólo se ganaría una detención, si no también no sería capaz de terminar el reporte para mañana.

.

.

Al final habían terminado en su casa, Allen había dicho algo de '_bastardo mujeriego en casa_'. Lo que significaba que su tutor había regresado de su congreso, a Kanda no le caía muy bien el irresponsable profesor Cross Marian.

—No te muevas de aquí Moyashi.

—Mi nombre es Allen.

Kanda subió rápidamente a su cuarto, no quería que él otro causara destrozos en su casa, o peor aún…interactuara con alguno de los demás habitantes de ella.

Pero debía saber que Allen no era de los que precisamente, se quedaban quietos.

* * *

**Apéndice:**

_Frijol siendo semilla, termina por germinar. _

_

* * *

_

Lo había dejado tan sólo tres minutos, tres malditos minutos. Kanda gruñó y se dispuso a buscar al enano, no tenía muchos lugares a los cuales ir —pero hablando de Walker lo mejor sería decir '_perderse_'—; sólo esperaba que no se encuentre con ninguno de los otros tres habitantes del hogar.

—¡Joder!

Quizás el tres era un número maldito…

¿Por qué mierda no se podía quedar quieto?, algún tipo de complejo de habichuela ¿o qué carajo?, la indicación había sido sencilla, algo fácil de ejecutar. Apretó fuertemente sus manos, mientras se dirigía al patio trasero, aquél era el único lugar al que le faltaba buscar.

—Imbécil, hasta un frijol puede entenderlo —siseó con rabia.

Y lo vio ahí, su mano se congelo sobre el picaporte de la puerta corrediza, el cristal le permitía ver con claridad a ese Moyashi con su tutor. Frunció el ceño y salió con furia hacía su encuentro.

—¡Moyashi!

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda —repuso con tranquilidad el más joven, antes de retomar su charla con el padre de Yuu—. Es un buen paisaje, en realidad esa es la parte que más me gusta de Londres.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonriente Tiedoll —. Yo la encuentro de cierta forma tranquila y nostálgica, una especie de representación de un viejo recuerdo.

El viejo hombre toco con cariño los bordes del oleo, sumergiéndose en la vista en su memoria. El amigo de su Yuu era una persona maravillosa.

—Es una forma de decirlo —murmuró Allen—. Pero creo que a Tim también le ha gustado.

—Tim es el huevo ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Kanda rechinó los dientes, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado; cosa que no le importaría viniendo de esos dos, pero las circunstancias eran distintas.

—_¡Tú!_

Agarró la muñeca del muchacho con fuerza, y lo arrastró, ignorando los gritos sorprendidos de Tiedoll.

.

.

* * *

**Manual.**

El sensor ubicado en el costado derecho de su huevo, indica actividad. Según el color, corresponde a alguna descrita puntos más abajo; también puede ser fe fidedigna del humor de éste.

Aunque el huevo sea un trozo de metal, '_siente_', de forma más precisa: reconoce los patrones de conducta torno a él, basado en una secuencia de palabras o movimientos registrados en la base de datos del modelo.

* * *

.

.

Los dos se miraban con odio, Allen se sobaba su muñeca, algo roja por la presión ejercida. Kanda frente a él, sostenía de mala gana al inocente _Mugen_.

—¿Por qué rayos no esperaste como te dije?

—Quería mostrarle a Tim el jardín.

—Es Mugen.

Kanda le dio la espalda para colocar el huevo encima de su cama; el peliblanco aprovecho el momento para observar sus alrededores, la habitación del japonés era fría. '_Como él'_, pensó amargo Allen. Las paredes de un color azul marino, con la pequeña cama individual, el escritorio negro con su portátil y teléfono sobre el, un closet al fondo, al lado de otra puerta de la que él suponía que era el baño.

_Aburrido_.

Ningún cuadro, ni afiche, lo único que parecía con vida era la estatuilla de una flor de loto en el buró al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Kanda, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Quién?

—El viejo.

Allen lo observo detenidamente, fijando sus ojos grises a los oscuros del otro, en desafío.

—El señor Tiedoll sólo me explicaba la temática de su cuadro.

—Che.

Kanda llevo sus manos a sus sienes para masajearlas, comenzaba a sospechar de una futura cefalea sí seguía a ese paso. De verdad, entre el frijol supiera menos de él, mejor…no quería a alguien metiendo sus narices en su vida; con el conejo era suficiente. El nipón aún maldecía el día en que conoció a Lavi.

—No vuelvas a hablarle —sentenció—, ¿entendido?

—No puedes decidir con quién hablo, Kanda —repuso serenamente Allen, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila su libro de texto, para disponerse a hacer la tarea—. Debes controlar tu ira, ¿qué tal si Tim agarra tus feas costumbres?

—Tendría sentido común, y por última vez: _¡El puto nombre es Mugen!_

.

.

No lo entendía, ¿era el karma?, él simplemente intentaba no meterse con nadie, y quería exactamente lo mismo hacía sí. ¿Entonces qué era eso?, ¿qué se suponía que hacía Allen Walker cenando con su supuesta familia?

—A sí que eres el amigo de Kanda, Allen —dijo Marie, tomando un bocado de su pollo, sonriéndole al muchacho frente a él.

—Es una forma de decirlo…

—_El Moyashi no es mi amigo_.

—¿Ves Marie?, hasta le ha puesto apodo —picó Daisya con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quién fue al último que le puso uno?

—A Lavi-kun si no más recuerdo —contestó Tiedoll feliz, mientras le servía más puré a un abochornado Allen.

—Por última vez no es mi amigo.

—¿Entonces es tu novio?, hasta tienen un hijo, que _tierno_.

A Tiedoll no le sorprendió que su hijo terminara con un ojo morado, producto de la ira de Yuu. Suspiró, hasta el pobre Allen casi se ahogaba con el trozo de pollo que estaba comiendo en ese momento. Kanda tendría que aprender a controlar su temperamento, y el proyecto del huevo podría ayudar.

Vio con una sonrisa como su hijo menor daba torpes —y algo salvajes— golpes a la espalda de su amigo, quizás _Tim/Mugen_ tendría unos buenos padres.

—Tiempo al tiempo —murmuró, para después apresurarse y detener a Kanda, no creía que aquellos 'golpecitos' estuvieran ayudando al pobre Allen.

* * *

A/n: ¿Perdón?, se inclina y se disculpa; según yo tendría el capítulo desde la semana pasada, pero con mis inscripciones (porque me he quedado en la universidad, yeah~ ya no soy vaga sin oficio) y con el curso de inducción y comienzo de clases desde el lunes. Porque joder, mi uni es algo matadona, y me hicieron ir de siete de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde por tres días, y eso sin contar que me hago casi dos horas de camino hasta ella.

Estaba drenada de energía como para ponerme a escribir, el punto bueno de la historia es que a pesar de que ya me advirtieron que la carrera está pesada. Creo poder tener tiempo para no retrasarme tanto al actualizar.

Y eso hace a la autora feliz, lo que significaría lectores felices.

Siguiente:

3. La sociedad de madres, es eso, una sociedad.


	4. La sociedad

**3. La sociedad de madres, es eso, una sociedad.**

**

* * *

**Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal; el miedo se había quedado estancado en su garganta, formando un doloroso nudo, impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

—Por favor—gimió.

Llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta su garganta, sintiendo bajo sus yemas las ásperas manos ajenas, presiono con poca fuerza.

—No más.

Pero sus suplicas eran en vano, podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, su vista borrosa y el correr del sudor entre su vivaz cabello. ¿Iba a morir así?, sin haber logrado grabar su nombre en la historia, sin tener suficientes amoríos.

—¡Suéltalo BaKanda, Lavi se está poniendo morado!

—Che.

Lavi no bromeaba cuando pensó que en esos momentos hasta podía besar a su amigo en signo de agradecimiento. Su pequeño lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

—¡Allen! —chilló antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo albino—. ¡Sálvame!

Enterró su nariz entre la unión del cuello y hombro del menor, respirando profusamente la fragante esencia, tratando de recuperar el aliento y buscar un refugio idóneo para combatir la ira del japonés.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Allen, dando torpes palmadas a la amplia espalda de su mejor amigo.

—N-nada, lo juro Allen.

—No mientas estúpido Conejo —siseó Kanda tras de él—. Y apártate del Moyashi, todavía no termino contigo.

—¡Por favor, no me dejes! —.Lavi levantó el rostro para ver directamente a su amigo, suplicante.

—Ya basta Kanda, creo que Lavi aprendió su lección.

El pelirrojo pensó, que definitivamente podría besar a su amigo después de eso, literalmente le había salvado la vida.

—Moyashi-chan.

Sus labios estrellándose contra los suaves y tersos del otro no se sentía tan mal, pero la fría aura —una asesina vibra— a sus espaldas corto de inmediato el pensamiento. Quizás mostrar su gratitud de esa manera no fue una buena idea.

—L-a-v-i.

¿Entonces Lou Fa sería padre soltero?

.

.

_Hay espinas en el camino al éxito; sólo hay que recordar saltarlas._

.

.

Puso la mano bajo su mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa, suspiro brevemente, lanzando una pequeña corriente de aire, lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover aquel mechón rojizo de cabello que obstaculizaba su vista.

A veces la vida podía ser tan aburrida, se dijo así mismo, contemplando sin aparente interés sus uñas; mientras escuchaba a medias la monótona voz de su profesor de historia, reprimió un bostezo. Amaba la historia, claro está, pero ya se sabía el curso y en esa clase no estaban Yuu y Allen, lo que lo hacían las cosas aún más difíciles de sobrellevar.

— Para que un utensilio esté a disposición de todos y sea susceptible de un mejoramiento progresivo, es necesario que su fabricación y su empleo sean concebidos y aprendidos. El mantenimiento de este método se afianzo con el parentesco reconocido a través de las madres, tales sociedades han sido denominadas matrilineales. Incluso en una etapa muy temprana, es posible que las mujeres hayan dirigido al grupo, de tal modo que las sociedades fueran también matriarcales.

Lavi alzó una ceja con interés.

.

.

Cuando Lavi —su mejor amigo, su _compadre_ como a veces al pelirrojo le gusta decir— tenía una idea era como el apocalipsis, porque generalmente involucraba su integridad física y la estabilidad mental de cierto samurái, que Allen desea no recordar por el momento.

Tomo las medidas necesarias escondiendo con rapidez a Tim entre sus brazos, aquella sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro del más alto enviaba mala vibra hacía su persona.

—¡Allen~!

—Hola Lavi —sonrió a medias, expectante.

Vio sus ojos brillar, el joven trago saliva ruidosamente.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea más wow, algo súper-dúper-wooow del mundo Moyashi-chan.

—Mi nombre es Allen, Lavi.

—Sí, sí, pero bueno, ¿me ayudarías?

Vio batir las pestañas de su amigo rápidamente, Allen se preguntó si Lavi sufría algún tipo de tic nervioso, o sí su nivel de idiotez por fin había alcanzado un nivel que afectaría sus habilidades motrices.

—No —sentenció sin preguntar más, nunca era bueno preguntar.

—Pero Allen~, ¿no me quieres?, ¿no soy digno de que me ayudes?

—Sabes perfectamente que no va por ahí, Lavi.

El aludido se quedo callado, Allen le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse a su próxima clase. No es que él no aprecie a Lavi como su amigo, pero generalmente todos los planes del ojiverde terminan en catástrofe.

—¿Por favor?

No iba a voltear, definitivamente no lo haría. Sabe perfectamente que ahora mismo Lavi estaría haciendo ojitos y muecas, y Allen —aunque odie admitirlo— _aún_ no es inmune a ellas. No iba a voltear, no iba a verlo, no caería…

—Te lo ruego.

Mierda.

.

.

La vida es corta, un pedazo efímero de alguna metáfora dentro de una novela, quizás no una pieza de arte como le hubiese gustado que fuera su vida; pero no se queja. Suspira breve y le dirige una mirada preocupada al pequeño huevo entre sus brazos.

Nunca creyó que fuese tan difícil se padre, quizás de ahí el rechazo a tomar ese tipo de rol por su estúpido guardián, pero no se arrepiente, a pesar de saber quién es la madre. Allen se encuentra agradecido de tener la oportunidad de experimentar eso, al menos sabrá que hacer cuando tenga a sus propios hijos. Se sonroja al imaginarse a una mujer y niños sin rostro a su lado.

Quiere tener a su propia familia y por fin tener un lugar donde pertenecer.

—¿Crees qué es mucho rosa?

Allen se mordió los labios, aquel cartel era la cosa más rosa que hubiese visto en su vida, ni siquiera creía que a alguna mujer le llegase a gustar del todo, y venga que ellas son las que tienden a usar más ese color. Sin embargo se encontró así mismo asintiendo, entre más rápido terminara mejor.

—Ahora falta repartir los volantes.

Se sintió desfallecer, no creía que a Kanda le hiciera feliz lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No porque se preocupara por él, sino por todo lo que acarrearía la fabulosa idea de Lavi, ¿se noto el sarcasmo?

.

.

—Se sostiene una espada no por el simple hecho de agarrarla, cuando decides tomarla es porque has encontrado algo que defender, un motivo para vivir —dijo el maestro de Kendo, él guardo silencio esperando que el mayor terminara—, sin embargo él aún parece no entenderlo, sigue aferrándose a la absurda idea que sólo va a mejorar entrenando duro —. El maestro le vio a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle al más joven lo que realmente deseaba expresar—. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Él nunca había entendido realmente el arte de la espada, como le gustaba decir a su amigo; y sí estaba ahí era precisamente por apoyarle. Pero el profesor parecía serio y decepcionado, a pesar de que el otro era campeón regional.

—Por eso nunca logrará ganarle —susurró.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, _sensei_?

—Lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada Alma-kun —dijo afectuosamente revolviéndole los cabellos al joven—, es algo que Kanda-san tiene que encontrar por sí mismo.

Alma se mordió el labio, a pesar de las palabras del mayor, él no podía evitar pensar en una forma de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ver entrenar a Kanda día tras día para alcanzar su objetivo era algo que no podía fácilmente ignorar.

Kanda tenía que ganar las nacionales, ganarle a_ él_.

.

.

Los volantes eran de un rosa chillón, Allen dudaba que eso entrará tan siquiera a los cánones femeninos.

—Por favor sea bienvenido a la sociedad de madres —. Escuchó a Lavi gritar más adelante—. Hoy será la primera junta oficial, yo el secretario oficial y Yuu-chan, nuestro presidente, daremos el discurso de bienvenida.

—¡LAVI!

Allen le dijo a su amigo que no era buena idea hacerlo en la cafetería. ¿Qué flores le gustarían a Lavi para su tumba?

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

N/a: No tengo perdón, pero sí un montón de excusas, desde exámenes que apenas van a terminar este miércoles y eventos desagradables, pero bueno, no he venido a llorarles ni mucho menos. Pero sí para agradecerles todos los reviews/hits/alertas/favoritos que han puesto a esta historia, estoy a sus pies por seguir leyendo a este bicho.

No voy a decir que actualizaré pronto, como he dicho mi último examen (y a mi punto de vista el más difícil) es el miércoles, además tengo que terminar la tabla de 30 días (Yullen) para 30 vicios, ya viene mi fecha de corte y llevo la mitad (en livejournal), quizás los publique aquí, pero será cuando termine todos.

Espero sigan leyendo .o. ; ahora como soy bitchy dejo lo que sigue:

**Cinco segundos de caos.**

—_No creo que siquiera pueda llegar a tocarme Allen._

—_Yo creo que Kanda se ha vuelto bastante fuerte —objetó el peliblanco observando atentamente a la persona frente a él—, pero también creo que tu lo eres._

—_Entonces no habrá ningún problema, si te tengo a mi lado nada podría salir mal._

_Allen quisiera creer eso, suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas y partía a la casa de Kanda, tenía que recoger a Tim, antes de que su madre olvidará que era su hijo._


	5. Cinco segundos

**4. Cinco segundos de caos: 'De cómo **_**él**_** aprendió a amar a los garbanzos'. **

Tomó a prisa el resto del contenido de su botella de agua, se pasó la muñequera negra de la mano izquierda para limpiarse el sudor de la sien, en un intento de recuperar la visibilidad obstruida por las gotas de sudor ardiéndoles en los ojos. Tenía que estar siempre atento si quería ganarle; aunque estuviesen en descanso.

—Has mejorado pequeño Allen —dijo su oponente a un par de metros frente a él, apoyado cómodamente en una columna y usando la espada de esgrima como bastón. — ¿Seguimos?

Allen observo la sonrisa ladeada y la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos brillando dentro de ella, la piel morena brillando por el sudor, él sonrío al darse cuenta que al menos también lo estaba haciendo trabajar, sin embargo los ojos dorados del otro seguían brillando con malicia . Su oponente se peinó el pelo ondulado de color negro y con un gesto de mano llamo al peliplateado incitándolo a pelear.

—No me ganarás —trató de decir con convicción Allen.

—Eso es lo que espero, mi amado Allen.

Rodó los ojos ignorando el último comentario retomando su postura, apuntándole.

—Prepárate Neah.

**.**

_**El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir**_1_**.**_

_**.**_

Epifanía, por etimología del griego _επιφάνεια_ que significa: "manifestación; un fenómeno milagroso", contempló la posibilidad de usar la palabra como parte de una definición más amorfa hacía otra cosa, como un sentimiento por decir algo. Su vocabulario mermaba al pensar todas las posibles palabras que podía utilizar al tratar de explicar algo tan ambiguo, tan perenne e innato dentro de la naturaleza humana ¿redundante?, aunque se niega siempre estará ahí. El amor.

Suspiró, sintiendo el dolor depositarse en su tensa nuca recorriendo su cuello causando que incluso voltear resulte una maniobra delicada. La época de exámenes y su inminente desorden emocional causaban estrés, el cual ya comenzaba a dar signos en su cuerpo. Pero no podía evitarlo, desde hace un tiempo que venía dándole vueltas a aquella hoja casi en blanco, de los preceptos y morales respecto al afecto humano que aún le quedaban. Él podía ser el caballero, un príncipe, modales correctos, postura correcta, rasgos agradables a la vista y voz tranquilizadora. Pero no era ni más ni menos que un ser humano, con más errores que virtudes.

Cerró con decisión la tapa del grueso volumen del diccionario proporcionado por la biblioteca, agradeció mentalmente que hoy Kanda tuviese club de Kendo, y que Lou Fa haya obligado a Lavi a ser una madre responsable. Se quedó quieto, escuchando su respiración entre el ruido de un libro al cambiar de hoja, abstrayéndose a pensar en el bonito vitral neogótico que tenía la estancia, o el cálido aroma a incienso que la señorita Lotto había decidido quemar.

—Nee Tim, ¿crees que exista el amor?

Conocía el amor filial que Mana le había dado, el amor entre amigos que Lenalee siempre se había empeñado en demostrar en su relación.

—_Lenalee_.

No pudo evitar pensar un poco resentido en que ella tenía parte de culpa en su inoportuna confusión, si ella no hubiese insistido en buscar una definición para todo, quizás él ahora mismo podría estar concentrado en su tarea, quizás componiendo alguna canción para el recital que se avecinaba o hasta la opción de maldecir un rato a Kanda sonaba tentadora.

—_¿Qué piensas de Kanda, Allen?_

—Es un bastardo —dijo entredientes.

¿Qué quería su amiga al formular aquella pregunta?, era una respuesta automática en la que ella insistía debía poner un mayor esfuerzo y replantearse la respuesta.

No podía cambiar su percepción de la noche a la mañana, además su no tan sutil manera de tratar de relacionarlo con _aquella persona_, le había dolido. Porque _esa_ persona, era irremisible pensar en removerla, pese a todo siempre estaría _ahí_.

En algún lugar de su corazón.

—_Allen_ eres un idiota.

Cogió sus cosas asegurando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos y salió de la biblioteca, de repente tanta quietud le sacaba de quicio. Ir a observar el entrenamiento de Kanda sonaba más tentador, con todo aquel ruido, quizás podía olvidar un poco algo de todo.

.

Kanda Yuu era una persona de pocas palabras, pero no por eso significaba que no tuviera nada que decir, o que no pensará más allá; que no expresará todos sus pensamientos era un hecho más tangible, que una hipótesis errónea.

—_Sensei _dijo que aún no podías ganarle.

El joven japonés tomo un par de sorbos más a su botella de agua, vio con una ceja alzada a su compañero sentado a un lado de él en la _shimoza_2 del _dōjō_. Si había alguien a quien podría catalogar como 'amigo' quizás era aquel joven, Alma Karma, después de todo se conocían del preescolar y a pesar de la actitud tan infantil de éste, Kanda había logrado aguantarlo aceptando su existencia.

— ¿Por qué sostienes tu katana, Yuu? —preguntó buscando algo en la mirada distante de su mejor amigo.

—Porque soy fuerte.

Alma sonrió con tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de Kanda.

— En el Kendo la mayor parte se fundamenta en katas, lo que utilizamos aquí mí _shinai_3 no se puede comparar a la sensación de tener una _katana_, tanto como poder entrenar _Kenjutsu_4_, _aunque se interpreta del mismo modo, uno es origen del otro…pero mientras pueda hacerlo, no por querer ser un _samurái _o _bushi, _si no por seguir en lo que creo. No necesito más que la fuerza y soy fuerte Alma.

Kanda se levantó ante la llamada de su sensei, tomando posición de combate. Alma simplemente se dedicó a observar los elegantes movimientos del cuerpo de su amigo, la concentración en su pelea.

—Bastante obstinado, ¿no?

Alma habría pegado un brinco si pudiera, pero su sensei les había dicho que mantuviesen la guardia en alto, así que se obligó a quedarse en su lugar, preguntándose silenciosamente cuando Allen Walker había llegado.

—Buenas tardes Alma.

El aludido hizo un gesto con su cabeza, Allen tomo el lugar que Kanda había dejado con desfachatez, Alma abrió un poco más los ojos.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Allen-_san_?

—Nada, sólo vine a observar —respondió el joven de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa antes de regresar la vista a la pelea. —BaKanda es bueno.

A veces Alma se preguntaba si era cierto todo lo que decían sus compañeras del joven Walker, a su parecer ahora mismo el inglés no estaba siendo de lo más cortés. Aunque bien se podía culpar a que su origen occidental le hacía descartar sin tantos miramientos el estricto código de su propia cultura. Por el otro lado, era bien sabido que Yuu y Allen no se llevaban bien, quizás iba por ahí.

—Yuu es el mejor de todo el club —agregó orgulloso. —Dudo que haya alguien mejor que él.

Se mordió la lengua, quizás si había alguien mejor que él, pero por lo menos no en esa escuela.

—Ah, es así.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos, Allen absorto en los combates, Alma tratando de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de la estancia del joven Walker ahí, nunca antes había entrado. Por lo regular siempre esperaba fuera, ya sea con Lavi o Lenalee, por la salida de Kanda.

— ¿_Allen-kun_?

—Buenas tardes _Tokusa-sensei_ —saludó con una reverencia, Alma se preguntó de dónde conocía su sensei a Allen. —Lamento la interrupción.

—No hay problema, ¿por fin te unirás?, a Madarao le dará gusto saberlo.

—Lamento decepcionarlo —sonrió con pena—, pero sigo firme en mi decisión, sólo he venido a observar el entrenamiento, además de esperar a Kanda.

—¿Kanda-kun?, ah cierto Nine-san os dejó un proyecto.

Allen asintió, Alma cada vez se sentía más confundido, normalmente Tokusa-sensei era bastante serio en cuanto las visitas de personas ajenas al club, pero el tono de voz hacía Allen era amistoso, definido en la estricta personalidad de su sensei, y casi podía jurar con respeto. El albino debió haber hecho algo muy bueno para ganarse tal honor.

—¿Qué haces aquí _Moyashi_? —. Otra vez Alma tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no saltar asustado, Kanda apenas había terminado, se había retirado el _men_5 y procedía a limpiarse el sudor con una toalla limpia que él le había pasado—, ¿le ha pasado algo a Mugen?

—No soy como tú, de hecho Tim está muy feliz —reprochó Allen, alzando el huevo para enseñarle a Kanda que en efecto, el sensor no mostraba ninguna señal de anomalía, sino una tenue luz rosa demostrando tranquilidad.

—Che.

—Kanda-kun si gustas ya puedes retirarte, hoy hiciste un buen trabajo.

Kanda simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de irse a las duchas, Tokusa-sensei le sonrió por última vez a Allen antes de despedirse, aún tenía que seguir supervisando el entrenamiento; de esa forma Alma y Allen habían quedado de nuevo solos.

—Alma, ¿crees que Kanda es fuerte?

—Por supuesto —gritó de inmediato, ya se lo había dicho al otro, Kanda era el mejor.

Allen lo miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa triste, cosa que confundió al de cabellos negros.

—Ya veo.

Alma tenía ganas de preguntarle a que se refería, pero ya era su turno de salir a combate, se despidió con cortesía, esperando ver pronto a Allen-san para que respondiese a su pregunta.

.

Allen esperó diez minutos más en los que tardo en salir Kanda, se despidió nuevamente con un gesto de mano del profesor, y emprendió camino al lado del japonés. Ya estaba más calmado y su dolor de cabeza se había ido, quien diría que al ver aquél idiota entrenar le ayudase a calmarse. Aunque también aquella sesión le había dejado un sensación de ansiedad, como aquella que le da cada vez que deja de tocar el piano por un período largo de tiempo, y en términos de Allen eso era aproximadamente entre tres y cuatro días, pero aquel instrumento era su vida, el kendo o mejor dicho esgrima siempre habían estado ahí, pero en un grado más bajo.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Allen, reconociendo el buen entrenamiento de Kanda.

—Tch, ¿por qué estabas ahí?

Ni muerto le diría la razón, pero aquella había sido la primera vez que había hecho su estancia en aquel lugar explicita, siempre que iba se aseguraba que sólo el sensei o el yoseki estuviesen ahí.

—Estaba aburrido, además habíamos quedado en que íbamos hacer el reporte hoy.

Kanda tronó la lengua recordando el reporte de actividades que se les había dejado hacer acerca de Mugen, _casi_ había olvidado que hoy tenía que ir a la casa del Moyashi. Nunca le había gustado estar demasiado tiempo cerca de él, siempre lo confundía y hacía que su entorno se perturbara.

Caminaron hasta la parada del autobús, Kanda escuchando a medias la conversación que Allen trataba de entablar, compartiendo alguno que otro insulto. Lo normal, el joven más alto bufó ante el pensamiento, aunque en realidad era mejor cuando aquel castroso Conejo no pintaba en la escena; aún recordaba con algo de furia la última vez que los tres habían estado juntos, aquella estúpida sociedad de madres de la cuál algo reacio había aceptado ser presidente —por el simple hecho de que era la posición más alta y esperaba recuperar algo de su honor despotricando junto a los demás la injusticia que se había cometido—, además claro del beso que Lavi le había propinado al estúpido garbanzo, aquel idiota no había hecho nada para evitarlo ni detenerlo.

Siempre se había dicho que intervino porque aquella era una falta de etiqueta dentro de los recintos de la escuela, además estaba prohibida la muestra pública de afecto en las instalaciones. Sólo por ello.

Kanda miró de reojo a Allen, que por fin se había callado, mirando ausente a través de la ventanilla a los transeúntes, se volvió a preguntar que era exactamente lo que los demás veían de atractivo en aquel joven. Era cierto que el Moyashi era peculiar, un fenómeno, el cabello blanco se veía saludable y en buen estado, igual la piel del rostro, podía decir que Allen Walker era cuidadoso con su aspecto, el uniforme en perfecto estado y las manos bien cuidadas. Como una señorita.

Sonrió de lado ante el pensamiento, quizás Allen era gay, aquello iba a ser un golpe mortal para todas sus fans.

Había conocido al garbanzo desde la secundaría, aún seguía sin comprender como existía una persona tan falsa como él, como las demás personas de dejaban engañar por aquella actitud tan infame y artificial. Aunque Kanda podía admitir que el joven tenía agallas, pero siempre quedaban fuera gracias a su complejo de mártir; pocas habían sido las veces que había podido ver realmente a Allen Walker, generalmente era cuando peleaban, cuando él decía cosas bastante hirientes como para romper su coraza. Pero después de ello, a él siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, y un poco de culpabilidad al ver el tormento en los ojos grises del Moyashi. Nunca lo admitiría por supuesto.

—_Sensei dijo que aún no podías ganarle._

—_Kanda-kun, eres fuerte sin embargo no creo que puedas ganar._

—_Segundo lugar: Kanda Yuu._

— _¿Qué crees que te falta, Kanda-san?_

Había regresado por la botella que había dejado cuando lo escuchó.

—_Alma, ¿crees que Kanda es fuerte?_

—_Por supuesto —gritó de inmediato su amigo._

—_Ya veo._

Kanda miró hacía al frente frunciendo el ceño al recordar la sesión de aquella tarde, desde la declaración de Alma, las inquisiciones pasadas de su sensei junto al resultado del torneo del año pasado, y por último la inusual pregunta entre Allen y Alma.

Odiaba no conocer la razón de su tumulto, aborrecía sentirse confundido. Siempre por culpa de él.

Escuchó el molesto timbre de un celular al sonar, aparato que había resultado dueño el frijol, '_por supuesto_', ¿quién más podría traer Verano de Vivaldi6 por tono?

—Allen Walker —contestó el Moyashi.

—_Soy yo, ¿estás libre?_

—Neah…—susurró Allen, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kanda pudiese escuchar parte de la conversación, el hecho de que estaba sentados uno al lado de otro también ayudado—, lo lamento estoy…

—_Por favor, Allen._

—Más tarde, lo prometo.

—_Gracias._

Kanda apretó los labios, ¿de dónde…?

—¿Cómo diablos es que conoces a ese bastardo, Moyashi?

Allen se volteó a verlo sorprendido, nunca creyó que alguien como Kanda pudiese intervenir en algo que claramente no tenía que ver.

—Mi nombre es Allen, tú idiota, además Neah no es un bastardo.

—Que se joda, por supuesto que lo es estúpido.

Neah era parte de la familia Noah, quienes eran dueños de la escuela el Arca, dicha escuela era antagonista de la Orden Oscura a la que pertenecían, el mismo bastardo que le había robado el título el año pasado. Con aquella sonrisa petulante y ningún respeto para su amado deporte. El mismo canalla que se atrevía a hablarle a su Moyashi con tanta familiaridad, ¿de dónde mierda se conocían?, ¿cómo es que no lo sabían?, no el estúpido frijol había insistido en que eran una especie de amigos…como podía traicionar a su escuela siendo amigo de los enemigos.

Kanda miro rojo, su furia era palpable. Se levantó del asiento y toco el timbre anunciado su bajo, y una mierda con el estúpido reporte, con aquel jodido huevo que no había hecho más que complicarle la vida, que se vaya al diablo Walker y sus estúpidos llamados.

Ya en la acera, caminando a zancadas buscando alejarse del otro, pudo tranquilizarse. Aún furioso consigo mismo por aquel ataque de rabia, ¿no había dicho él que le importaba un pepino lo que concernía al Moyashi?, entonces por qué rayos se había enojado al enterarse de que el joven se frecuentaba con una de las personas que consideraba detestables.

Paso una mano por su larga cabellera, bufando indignado, sólo soportaba la presencia del garbanzo por su estúpido proyecto, por eso él había estado ahí cuando aquel imbécil había llamado. Pero todo se había ido a la basura en cuanto él se bajó de autobús.

Ni proyecto, ni nada, dejándole el camino libre a Allen para reunirse con Neah.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, deteniéndose mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiará, había llegado al centro de la ciudad, Kanda suponía que el Moyashi al contrario de él viviría por ahí, en aquel caos de bocinas y gente, lo contrario a su tranquilo suburbio. Pero aquello no importaba.

— _¿Por qué sostienes tu katana, Yuu?_

Porque quería ser fuerte y derrotar a ese bastardo, siempre había querido ser más fuerte para así proteger sus ideales.

—_Ara, Kanda-san creí que iba ser más divertido derrotarte, después de todo eras el campeón invicto, que decepción, alguien tan débil sosteniendo ese título._

Apretó los puños, él no tenía ningún respeto por aquel arte, ni siquiera se lo tomaba enserio. Aun así, alguien que no estaba realmente interesado había podido ganarle, aquello había dañado su orgullo.

—_Alma, ¿crees que Kanda es fuerte?_

Allen también había ido a aquel torneo como espectador, el Moyashi también había visto su lucha.

—_Buen trabajo._

Quizás él también pensaba que era débil.

—_BaKanda, ¡felicidades!_

—_Perdí, imbécil._

—_No seas tonto, ¿hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, no?, el próximo año ganarás._

—_Por supuesto Moyashi._

¿Aquello había sido una mentira?, de nuevo aquella fachada de caballero tan repugnante que Allen solía mostrar.

—_A sí que eres el amigo de Kanda, Allen —dijo Marie, tomando un bocado de su pollo, sonriéndole al muchacho frente a él._

—_Es una forma de decirlo…_

El Moyashi no era su amigo, nunca iba a serlo.

—_Por favor, Allen._

El garbanzo era suyo, no iba dejar que alguien tan patético como esa persona dispusiera de sus posesiones así, primero el Kendo, luego su estúpido frijol.

— _¿Por qué sostienes tu katana, Yuu?_

Porque deseaba ser fuerte, lo suficiente para proteger sus ideales…y para protegerle a él. Porque cuando Allen había volteado a verlo, detrás de la sorpresa en sus ojos, también había aquel dolor y resentimiento, aquellos matices que había aprendido a reconocer sin querer, después de tantos años de peleas, en el otro. Él le hacía daño.

—Che.

Todo se había vuelto aún más confuso, Kanda odiaba no saber.

.

Allen se quedó sólo, sin poder evitar que Kanda se fuera, seguía sin entender la reacción del otro ante la llamada. Claro que sabía que el japonés le tenía resentimiento a Neah después de lo ocurrido en el torneo, después de todo Neah no era de los que se tomaban las cosas tan enserio y que el haya ganado a Kanda en algo que el respetaba, había sido una herida en su orgullo.

Aun así, no era el mismo Kanda que había dicho que no eran amigos.

—_No creo que siquiera pueda llegar a tocarme Allen._

—_Yo creo que Kanda se ha vuelto bastante fuerte —objetó el peliblanco observando atentamente a la persona frente a él—, pero también creo que tú lo eres._

—_Entonces no habrá ningún problema, si te tengo a mi lado nada podría salir mal._

_Allen quisiera creer eso, suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas y partía a la casa de Kanda, tenía que recoger a Tim, antes de que su madre olvidará que era su hijo._

Que tonto, aún después de haberle defendido unos días atrás…

—_¿Qué piensas de Kanda, Allen?_

—_Es un bastardo._

—_Oye Allen, sí es un bastardo ¿por qué sigues a su lado?_

Porque Tim estaba de por medio, no quería reprobar, _mentiras_. Cuando había ido a ver a Kanda, todo parecía reducirse a algo más fácil, se sentía seguro, pero _Neah_ era…

Soltó una carcajada sin alegría, burlándose de sí mismo.

—Dime entonces Lenalee, ¿qué crees que sea Kanda para mí?

En verdad deseaba saberlo.

.

* * *

**N/a:** Un huevo…digo, perdón, ; n ;, ¿saben cuánto me costó escribir esté capítulo? (actualmente unas dos horas, después de que me diera por vencida con la realización del código fuente de un programa). No tengo excusas, todos tenemos escuela, trabajo, proyectos y aun así se da el tiempo de ponerse a escribir.

No, no me siento orgullosa de admitir que éste fue un escape a la frustración que se había apoderado de mí, tengo que entregar trabajos está semana además del hecho que en esta misma tengo que rendir exámenes del primer parcial. Como Allen tengo el cuello jodido, y la cereza del pastel, mis musas rebeldes van como quieren.

Pero debo darle las gracias, por aguantar y leer este bicho, seguir aquí, aunque esta autora lazyass, se tome su tiempo para publicar.

Debo mencionar a **lirionegro-san**, _gracias_, recuerdo cada uno de los que tengo y mi ilusión es terminarlos, quería decirte esto en un PM (;o; pero no tienes la opción habilitada sniff), hacer más grande mi discurso y hacerte saber que no me molesta que me lo dijeses, en realidad me sorprendió e hiciste que mi egoCross se inflara un poco, además de hacer que de una vez dejase de hacer el vagoy me pusiera a trabajar.

Gracias, gracias, a todos los que aún siguen la historia, sus reviews no hacen más que darme ánimos para continuarlas. En este punto no sé si sea bueno 'prometer' una actualización más rápida, porque en realidad tengo muchos pendientes, además de un chingo de ideas para nuevos Yullen. Pero una cosa sí, actualizaré, lo haré por ustedes.

¿Está mal que pida reviews?, háganme saber si les gusto el chap, si sintieron que esto fue demasiado rápido, nunca lo había mencionado pero mi intención es acabar el fic en 7 capítulos. En realidad siempre he tenido curiosidad de hacer algo de esté tipo: más reviews = una actualización más rápida. Pero LoL, no me queda, pero es bonito verles comentar.

Otra cosa más, en mi perfil tengo un link a una comunidad Yullen en la que estamos planeando hacer una Yullen Week en español, por si les interesa participar, por mi parte estoy empezando a pensar temas y hacer cositas luv para ellas.

* * *

1 Marcel Proust (1871-1922) Escritor francés.

2 _Shimoza_ (下座) es la pared enfrentada al Yoseki donde se encuentra la puerta de entrada y se ubican los alumnos de manera que los de mayor grado estén más próximos al Yoseki (auxiliar del sensei).

3 _S__hinai_(竹刀) es una espada de bambú, implemento que nos sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de katana.

4 _Kenjutsu_ es un arte marcial japonés tradicional del koryu budo (kobudo). Existen varias escuelas (ryu) cuyo objetivo es enseñar a combatir de manera eficiente con el sable japonés. La práctica puede desarrollarse de muchas formas dependiendo del ryu (escuela) practicado.

5 _Men_: Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamada men-gane para proteger la cara.

6 Me gusta en especial con David Garrett, aunque yo traigo Brahms Hungarian Dance No.5 de su disco Encore como tono de mensajes, ¿qué?, nadie más lo trae y es especial. Yo te entiendo Allen.


	6. Afortunadamente no eres tú

**C O N T R O L P A T E R N A L.**

Disclaimer: DGM pertenece a Hoshino-_sensei_ D**:**

* * *

**5. _Afortunadamente no eres tú_.**

.

Seguía perturbado, sería absurdo negarlo. Cerró con mayor fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de su casillero produciendo un ruido intenso en el solitario pasillo, era aún demasiado temprano como para que otro estudiante, que no participará en algún club con actividades matutinas claro está, estuviese presente en ese recinto educativo que la mayoría de los estudiantes denominaban 'cárcel'. Frunció el ceño y tomo con desdén su bolso deportivo con todo lo necesario para su práctica; sería el primero en llegar, lo que le daría al menos veinte minutos de soledad, lo necesario para meditar y poner orden en sus pensamientos. Cosa que urgía pensándolo seriamente, todavía había un deje de sentimientos turbios con respecto a los acontecimientos de ayer. Pero Kanda siendo pues _Kanda,_ había decidido dejar eso a un lado y concentrarse en el trabajo escolar que se avecinaba.

Abrió la puerta con desgano congelándose al instante, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Desafortunadamente para el joven, la escena frente a él era absolutamente verídica, dejo caer su bolso produciendo un ruido sordo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de la otra persona en la estancia, haciendo que interrumpiera su propio esquema de movimientos paralizándolo.

Ojos azules contra grises, aquel cabello platino pegado al rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de su dueño, causando una incómoda sequedad en la garganta del japonés. No creo que nadie pudiese culpar a Kanda, al inmutable samurái, de su repentino desliz. Encontrarte con lo que más querías evitar era absolutamente paradójico.

—_Kanda…_

—Moyashi.

Y que el frijol estuviese practicando kendo no ayudaba en nada.

.

_No quiero un hombre de cuento_

_no busco a alguien perfecto…,_

_me enamore hasta los huesos_

_afortunadamente no eres tú_1_._

.

—_Kanda medestriparaconsukatana y metiraráenunrío_.

Lo soltó de golpe y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos rehusándose a ver a la persona frente a él.

—Lo siento, lo puedes decir otra vez, de preferencia claramente.

Allen ahogo un gemido de sufrimiento, sentía su cara arder y estaba absolutamente seguro —como que Cross era un mujeriego bastardo— que debía estar sonrojado, por ningún motivo le daría a Lenalee más razones para pavonearse diciéndole que ella había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Cosa que bien podría ser cierta, pero ni muerto se lo diría; claro, amaba a su amiga, su mejor amiga y casi hermana, pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían otorgar fácilmente, como su orgullo por ejemplo. Allen respiró tratando de calmarse, después de todo no había dejado de correr desde su encuentro en la mañana con Kanda en el club de Kendo. Otro gemido, Lenalee estaba comenzando a preocuparse realmente por el estado de su amigo, con suavidad acaricio las sedosas hebras plateadas.

—¿Qué sucede Allen?

—Ne Lenalee, sí…—tragó saliva, alzando un poco la cabeza—, sí alguien se molesta contigo, _aunque no haya sido tu culpa realmente_, sino más bien omitías información que no creías tan importante pero esa persona no piensa igual, digo tiene esa mirada de 'oh eres tú' ahora cada vez que te ve, y tú realmente no quieres que te trate así…como un desconocido digo, pero er…tampoco puedes deslindarte de lo que causo el problema y…

Lenalee cubrió la boca de Allen con su mano, pausando a su amigo de su confuso monólogo.

—A pesar de que estoy segura de que eso no fue lo que dijiste al principio —La chica le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria—. Tampoco estoy segura de entender del todo lo que tratas de decirme, así que Allen explícate.

El joven albino suspiró y termino contándole todo lo sucedido ayer por la tarde y su reciente encuentro con Kanda ésta mañana.

—…no esperaba que alguien llegará tan temprano, las prácticas están programadas hasta las siete con treinta, y sabes que nunca he dejado aparte de los profesores ver como practico esgrima, no es que sea bueno…pero realmente nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Ahora Kanda lo sabe —declaró Lenalee, mordió su labio pensativa—, a pesar de conocerse hace años nunca se lo dijiste, nunca entendí el por qué si te soy sincera, y después de que descubriera que eres cercano a Neah-san, Allen estás muerto.

Allen se golpeó contra la mesa de su asiento, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos.

—_Lo sé —_dijo con un deje de tristeza, volteando su rostro, era bueno que su lugar estuviera cerca de la ventana—. No, no creí que me importará demasiado lo que Kanda piense de mí, es decir siempre estamos peleando y no es que realmente lo odie, después de todo es mi amigo, supongo que creí que él ignoraría todo y se dedicaría a tratarme como lo ha hecho desde un principio…no es que lo haya traicionado, nunca le dije a Neah de como practica ni nada, rayos… lo que hago con Neah no tiene nada que ver con él, pero —suspiró cubriendo su cara—, pero ver su mirada decepcionada…

La joven miro con cuidado el rostro pálido y ojeroso de su mejor amigo, le dolía verlo así. Pero Allen debía darse cuenta por sí mismo de sus errores, y buscar resolverlos; aunque pensaba que Kanda tenía parte de culpa también, que Dios la amparé al tener dos amigos tan densos como aquellos, eso sin agregarle al hiperactivo conejo que terminaría algo roto después de esto.

—Sabes Allen, creo que deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo y comiences a pensar la razón por la cual te molesta la actitud de Kanda.

Declaró, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del chico, quería agregar más pero su profesor iba entrando.

.

.

Kanda miro ausente la pizarra frente a él, la práctica había sido un asco, aquella había sido la primera vez que estaba tan fuera de sí, incluso Alma tuvo que sacarlo antes de que le causará más daño al pobre miembro de segundo año con el que en ese momento practicaba.

El japonés no sabía que era peor, haber perdido los cabales frente todo al club o el hecho de que evidentemente no conocía a Allen Walker; él, de los pocos que podían decir que habían visto al joven sin su máscara, todo carecía de sentido. Después de años de conocerse y apenas había descubierto que Allen también practicaba el arte de la espada.

—_Claro…_

Rechinó los dientes, aquel bastardo debía saberlo, quizás hasta lo practicaban juntos e incluso pudieron aprenderlo al mismo tiempo por todo lo que él conocía. Apretó con fuerza su lápiz, por supuesto su preciado Neah debía saberlo todo, ¿por qué tenía que molestarse con mencionárselo?,_ '¿por qué narices me molesta tanto?'_, no es que él y Allen fueran los mejores amigos de todos modos. Ya lo había dicho, lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía era Alma.

El Moyashi no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas de con quien se junta o que hace, sin embargo eso no evitaba la rabia inundar su sistema ni ese confuso deje de sentirse traicionado. Y si era honesto, poco tenía que ver con el kendo, estaba convencido que a pesar de todo aquel frijol idiota nunca le daría información. Allen no era así.

Lo que dolía…Kanda ensanchó un poco los ojos, lo que le pesaba era saber que había alguien más que conocía más de Allen, que podía ver cómo era realmente.

—_Baka Moyashi._

Mierda.

.

.

Trataron por todos los medios cruzar mirada en todo el día, siendo lo suficiente cuidadosos en no despertar más sospechas, sobretodo Allen al sentir la mirada de Lenalee sobre ellos. Hoy no había sido el día más maravilloso de su vida, eso sin incluir que su última hora era la clase de la Profesora Nine, en la cual irremediablemente tenía que compartir asiento con Kanda.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes —saludó la rubia profesora con una pequeña sonrisa—, me alegra saber que han sido unos padres muy responsables, de acuerdo a las lecturas en el monitoreo hecho por el profesor Komui, eso sin tomar en cuenta algunos percances —al decir eso le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo sentado en la tercera mesa en la segunda hilera, Lavi sonrió apenado— que se han presentado; de todas formas ya están listos para entrar a la fase final del proyecto, no deben de olvidar que ser padres no es sólo cambiar pañales o alimentar a un niño, sino también brindar protección, cariño y educación.

La profesora se dirigió a la pizarra anotando las nuevas instrucciones a seguir, conforme la lista comenzaba a ser revelada el sonido de plumas escribiendo sobre el papel se escuchó a la par que algunos quejidos de inconformidad entre el alumnado.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de que pronto entraran a su seminario para el examen de admisión a la universidad, sin embargo ésta materia tiene el mismo peso de créditos que las demás, a menos que quieran quedarse por algo tan mundano como esto…

Los quejidos cesaron, Kanda se tensó de inmediato en su asiento, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Traer firmado por su tutor el permiso para el campamento 'paternal' programado para el fin de semana próximo.

Realizar un esquema de actividades 'familiares' para el campamento.

Asumir el papel asignado con seriedad.

No eran reglas difíciles, e incluso la perspectiva de salir de viaje podría llegar a ser emocionante. Lo que sucede es que con la profesora Klaud Nine nunca era tan fácil, si pedía el 100 por ciento tenías que dar el 110, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban convencidos que el campamento no sería tan fácil como se veía.

Para Kanda y Allen las cosas no pintaban mucho mejor.

.

.

—Te ves triste Allen, ¿le paso algo al pequeño _Allen Jr_.?

Allen dejo la mochila en el recibidor y le mando una mirada envenenada.

—Se llama _Timcanpy_ y no, no le ha pasado nada…en realidad ha estado de buen humor desde la mañana, quizás el que BaKanda le sobará la tripa lo puso así.

El joven de descendencia británica se quedó callado un momento contemplando aquella posibilidad, a pesar de que el día había sido un asco, en el receso Kanda por fin había tomado la iniciativa y se había acercado a Tim, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas terminando por sobarle la panza al huevo argumentando que era bueno después de comer. Allen no sabía si mentía o era de verdad, pero ver el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del impasible Kanda mientras cargaba a su 'hijo' había sido hilarante. No pudo suprimir la sonrisa al recordar, lo que pico más la curiosidad del otro.

—Hoy estás extraño —dijo mientras le arrebataba a Tim para ponerlo en su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda jalaba la cabeza de Allen para juntar sus frentes—. No parece que tengas fiebre.

Allen miró con confusión los ojos dorados, el otro se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.

—Vamos _Allen Jr_., _mami_ debe estar cansado ¿qué te parece un tiempo de calidad con _papá_?

Alzó el huevo mientras caminaba hacía la sala.

—¡Joder Neah ya te dije que no soy la madre y tú definitivamente no eres el padre!, además ¿qué haces en mi casa? —gritó con frustración siguiéndolo.

Neah soltó una carcajada, mientras le murmuraba al huevo de metal que no le hiciera caso a _okasan_, ella estaba en esos días del mes.

* * *

N/a: Esto...perdón *se esconde*, me tarde demasiado lo sé, y actualizo cuando estoy a punto de entrar al segundo año de la carrera pero bueno me han pasado muchas cosas, pero como dicen: mejor tarde que nunca.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen pendiente de la historia, aquellos que la agregan a sus favoritos y/o alertas, es un honor que éste bicho forme parte de su lista, enserio. Sobretodo a las personitas que me dejan saber lo que piensan de la historia mediante su review, no tengo como pagarselos más que obligarme a actualizar. Ya falta poco, espero no decepcionarlos.

Lamento no contestar todos sus reviews, el tiempo me come ;n; pero los amo. Gracias: , yuki-souma , Somnus Nemoris , makuya-love , lirionegro-san , Maho Kijutsu , mistralax , NEECHAN, kotoko-noda, nami-san, Racksha yami , YO-SARIEL , Aikawa-BL 14.

Prometo contestarlos pronto, los anon en mi perfil ó en el siguiente chap : D ...Manden buenas vibras, para que éste semestre no sea taan pesado ;o;

Comentarios con el link de review ¿qué les parece?, es difícil aceptar el amor...más para esos cabezones.

* * *

1 Afortunadamente no eres tú de Paty Cantú.


End file.
